


Bittersweet III (LuRen 1)

by hchnsunflower



Series: Bittersweet 18+ Scenes [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Engagement, Hardcore, Love, M/M, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchnsunflower/pseuds/hchnsunflower
Summary: Lucas arrived at Renjun's place at exactly 10pm. He uses the spare key that Renjun gave him then opens the door and enters inside the apartment. Like the usually, it was messy and dark. Lucas sighs as he pick up Renjun's art material from the floor and places it back. He arrange the paint brush according to where it belongs and puts it inside the shelves. Like the usual, Lucas cleans Renjun mess again.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Bittersweet 18+ Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848958
Kudos: 12





	Bittersweet III (LuRen 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Lucas arrived at Renjun's place at exactly 10pm. He uses the spare key that Renjun gave him then opens the door and enters inside the apartment. Like the usually, it was messy and dark. Lucas sighs as he pick up Renjun's art material from the floor and places it back. He arrange the paint brush according to where it belongs and puts it inside the shelves. Like the usual, Lucas cleans Renjun mess again.

Lucas arrived at Renjun's place at exactly 10pm. He uses the spare key that Renjun gave him then opens the door and enters inside the apartment. Like the usually, it was messy and dark. Lucas sighs as he pick up Renjun's art material from the floor and places it back. He arrange the paint brush according to where it belongs and puts it inside the shelves. Like the usual, Lucas cleans Renjun mess again. 

  
It took several minutes for him to clean up the mess until Renjun went down and saw his lover washing his hands. Renjun immediately smiles at Lucas as he walks his way to him, and then gave him a hug from behind.

  
"You're awake now" Lucas utters, forming a smile. "Yes" Renjun replies. Lucas dries his hands as he turn around to see Renjun. "I didn't know you're here already. Why didn't you wake me up?" Renjun asks as he follows Lucas going to the living room. "Well, I didn't want you to get mad at me for waking you up, and I want you to take a good rest. I know you've been tired since this morning." Lucas replies then throws the tissue onto the trashcan.

  
"So, how have you been? How's working at the hotel of Mr. Hwang?" Lucas asks Renjun. Not knowning that it's his lover's secret affair. "H-huh? What?" Renjun mumbles, astonished by Lucas' question. "I mean, I know it's tiring and all but, atleast did you had fun?" Lucas asks again. Making Renjun barely breathe, actually thinking by now that Lucas mayhaps discovered about his dirty secret. 

  
It took time for Renjun to answer but it wasn't the answer to Lucas' question. "You know, I'm very tired! But since I miss you, I'll cuddle until you cry laughing!" Renjun replies, smiling at his lover. Lucas shakes his head as he looks at Renjun. "Fine, fine. Come here" Lucas tells. Renjun makes his move as leans closer to Lucas and kisses him. 

"Okay, that's it. I'm going to sleep again" Renjun nonchalantly tells his lover after breaking the kiss, he turns around and walks away from Lucas, making the older one confuse. But little did Lucas know Renjun was only teasing him.

  
"Hey, are you for real? Come back!" Lucas says as his eyes follows Renjun. "Nah, I'm sleepy but I'll take a bath first." Renjun tells as he goes up the stairs but stops on the middle. He can feel that Lucas was already following him and is now behind him. He slowly looks back, and damn he was right. He just knows Lucas too well. And that is why he wrapped him into his arms by keeping a dangerous secret from him.

"Why? Wanna join?" Renjun asks, giving Lucas the signal. The older one forms a smile on his face and replies. "Absolutely". Renjun then walks his way to Lucas and made Lucas carry him, Lucas's body on between Renjun's legs. Renjun puts his arms around Lucas. Both looks into each other's eyes then rubbing there nose at each other, and smiling at each other. "Let's go" Renjun tells. And so Lucas walks his way to Renjun's bedroom and enters the bath room.

  
When they entered, Renjun immediately kisses Lucas' damn lips. He bite the older one's bottom lip that cause Lucas to moan, making Renjun feel errotic already. Because he enjoys Lucas' moan than how Hyunjin does it.

  
"Why are you starting to get naughty already, love?" Lucas questions, not breaking the kiss. "I've always been naughty with you, Hyu—Love" Renjun answers, almost spilling the tea. All of the sudden, Lucas breaks from the kiss and puts Renjun down on the dresser table. "Will you stop calling me, hyung. Seriously." Lucas tells. "I'm sorry—"

"Save it. I'm going to leave" Lucas says. It made Renjun annoyed at himself and quickly grabs Lucas' arms. "Hey, I'm sorry. That will be the last time I'm calling you that...I'm sorry, okay? Forgive me." Renjun tells Lucas as he caress the older one's face and slowly kiss him. Lucas sighs and holds Renjun's both arms.

  
Renjun smiles at Lucas because he knows it too well that with just sugarcoated words, Lucas will come back to him, all over again. No doubt that he has done wrong things to him, and yet Lucas ends up forgiving him right away.

  
"Shall we?" Renjun asks and started kissing Lucas' lips once again, entering his tongue into the other one. Lucas moan because of it.

  
Slowly, Lucas removes Renjun's top without breaking the kiss. He gently licks his collar bones and then kisses it. Renjun was kinda bored right now, he was waiting for something more. He was craving for more and more, but Lucas was not having it. So too feel that errotic sensual feeling, Renjun takes the lead to uplift his lover's mood.

  
"Lucas, I want to shower now" Renjun tells the older one. Lucas let's Renjun go and enter the shower. Renjun removes remaining clothing and watch then puts it away. Lucas got annoyed that Renjun takes a shower with out him. He wants Renjun but the older one was busy with just himself. "Oh come on, Renjun. Get out there" Lucas complains, making Renjun glance at him. "Then get in here and fuck me" Renjun boldly replies, making Lucas stunned by his words. "You're really something" Lucas answers.

  
The older one immediately removes his accessories and walks his way to Renjun and made him lean again the wall. The water flows between the two. Both of them were gazing at each other's eyes, until Lucas makes the first move and kiss the younger one.

  
Renjun smiles as he kisses back. Lucas removes his wet top clothing and throws it away. Renjun pulls Lucas much closer to him to make himself more feel sensual than earlier. Renjun once again puts in his tongue into his lovers' mouth, and the older one did the same. Slowly, Lucas place his hand on Renjun's thighs and moves up to Renjun's waist.

  
Lucas goes down to Renjun's neck, leaving lovebits. He grabs his lover's ass, pushing it to his dick, rubbing it. Renjun moans as Lucas pleases him. The older one goes down to the younger one's hip. He started licking that part going to his lover's dick. He grabs his dick and gave him a handjob. Renjun, on the other hand, was aroused by it. Wanting that "thing" in him. Lucas moves his hand in a fast pace, making Renjun moan loudly, enjoying how his lover does it.

  
"F-fuck...m-more...faster" Renjun mumbles as he gasps. He was feeling it, exciting himself that his lover would do he so good tonight. "L-Lucas, I want...you" Renjun utters. Lucas didn't mind him and just continued what he was doing until Renjun came. The younger one's semen went to his face. Lucas wipes it using in hands and ate it. He then started licking his lover's dick, making Renjun yelp. "Ugh, L-Love...fuck me. Now, please...." Renjun tells the older one. Lucas just glance at his lover's face and continues.

  
Renjun was having it thrillingly feeling lewd as Lucas do handjob on him. Until, Lucas stop when Renjun was about to cum. The younger one was disbelief and yells. "What the hell? I was about to cu—"

  
"Do me" Lucas commands as he stands up. Renjun stares at him. "I don't want to" he complains. "Fine, I'll make sure you won't be able to walk normally tomorrow" Lucas says. Renjun gave him a smirk. "Make me" he replies.

  
Both Renjun and Lucas kiss once again before Lucas harshly made Renjun turn around and lean on the wall. Immediately, Lucas removes his belt and ties it to Renjun hands. Renjun was surprised at this, he wasn't expecting Lucas would do this to him. When Renjun turned around, his lover was already naked as he if. Renjun bite his lower lip as he looks at the older one.

  
Lucas goes down and licks Renjun's dick, biting it too. The older one moans in pain. Lucas was being harsh now. His bites were getting painful than earlier. But Renjun didn't bother minding it because he feels so good right now. About to be fucked.

  
Lucas stops, making Renjun pant for a second then grabs his dick, moving it in a fast pace and kisses Renjun again. Lucas takes the lead as he place his dick near Renjun's hole. He pays and teases the younger one, while Renjun was already wanting that dick in him. "S-Stop teasing me! Put it in!" Renjun complains. Lucas just smirks at him, still teasing Renjun by circling the tip of his dick close to the hole. "L-Lucas! I want it now!!" he yelps. Lucas was being childish, instead of his dick, he insert if two fingers inside his lover's hole. The older one moans as Lucas pulls in and out on a fast pace. Renjun was about to fall on his knee because Lucas was pleasuring him too good as he inserts another finger in his hole. "S-Shit" Renjun curses. He moans loudly, making Lucas excited as he fingers his lover.

  
"Are you having fun already? I'm still teasing you, love" Lucas says as he smirks at Renjun. The older one looks at him, full of lust on his eyes, still wanting that dick in him. "F-Fuck...please" Renjun says. Lucas looks at him and tells. "Beg for me". 

  
Renjun lets out a moan. "Please, I want you. I want your dick in me. I want you to fuck so hard I....I want all of you"Renjun begs to his lover. Lucas slows his pace amd removes his finger in his lover hole. Lucas slowers himself onto the hole, he kisses it and starting liking the cum off, making Renjun ticklish. "Shit. Fuck me already!" Renjun complains. Lucas glance at him and sighs. "You're so needy" He tells. 

  
Lucas then places Renjun's left leg on his waist. He grabs his dick and faces it infront of Renjun's hole and started tesing the younger one again. "Ugh! Damn it, Lucas. Fuck me already!" Renjun yells at him. Lucas place his finger on Renjun's lips and inserts his finger in his mouth. When Renjun was about to complain, Lucas, without warning, insert his dick inside the hole harshly, it made Renjun scream but was cut off when Lucas closes his mouth. It was a painful for Renjun. His lower part were aching and it got worse when Lucas starts moving his hips and purposely hits the hole as he puts his dick deeper in Renjun.

  
"Ah, shit! Ugh. I-it hurts!" Renjun complain in pain, closing his eyes as he feels himself already coming. Lucas was sloppily slamming into Renjun really hard. He didn't mind about Renjun anymore. He making it harder for Renjun to take a breathe as he thrusts deeper, harder and rougher in a fast pace than he usual do, causing Renjun cries in pain. 

  
All Renjun though that Lucas was just pleasing him but no, not only that. Lucas really wanted to satistfy his lover because he already knows that Renjun was cheating. He wants to satistfy Renjun for him not to cheat on him. Making him feel more lewd, arouse, sensual. Everything. Sex was his way to make Renjun stay with him but, is that all he could think of to make Renjun stay with him? Bullshit, isn't it. Lucas really loves Renjun but he thinks that sex was his only way to make Renjun stay with him and leave his secret lover. Is sex even enough for Renjun to stop being Hyunjin just to be with Lucas? If that so, Lucas would not hesitate and feel his lover with this kind of setting. Is Lucas really that deperate to have Renjun to stay with him, by doing sex? Bullshut, isn't it? 

  
"F-Fuck" Renjun curses. Lucas is not lifting his lover, pushing him closer to him. Renjun can feel him, so close. While, Lucas does his thing until, he removes the belt from Renjun. And immediately, Renjun puts his arms around Lucas, holding on to him, screaming, moaning and crying Lucas' name.

  
When Lucas can feel that he was about to come, he quickly withdraw his dick out of Renjun's yet Renjun stops his lover and puts inside him, both of them cums.

  
Renjun was the first one to fall on his knees, his legs were shaking, he pants for air while looking at Lucas who was lowering his level to him.

  
"Don't leave me" Lucas tells Renjun, making Renjun think twoce about what he just said. "Renjun, I love you" Lucas tells his lover as he kissed him on his lips. Renjun slowly forms a smile on his face and takes a deep breathe. "I love you so much more" he replies. Lucas smiles back and kisses Renjun on his forehead before going to the bathtub, leaving Renjun sitting on the tiles still panting. 

  
Renjun had his best sex with his lover once again. Lucas was a good shit that's why Renjun can't leave him but you know, Renjun still loves him but his love for Hyunjin was different—but you can't love to people at the same time right? But how can he do that to Lucas?

  
Renjun is such a bad liar. He tells white lies to Lucas. And you know what's the best lie he had told him? It was—I love you. Three words. The greatest lie he have ever told Lucas after the shit he's been doing to him. And yet, Lucas. He knows already about it and yet, he chose to remain silent. Because Lucas can't love no other than Renjun. Because he knows that Renjun will always be his, even if Renjun tells him the truth. Lucas knows Renjun will never break the love they have. But, unfortunately, he was full of himself. And little did he know, Renjun was trying to manipulate him, thinking that he is truly and deeply in love with him as the younger one gets it on with another one.


End file.
